The invention relates to a semitrailer with anti-theft protection, which prevents the parked semitrailer from being hitched to a tractor-trailer by unauthorized persons.
It is known for semitrailers to be equipped with an anti-theft protection, which prevents the temporarily parked semitrailer from being stolen by unauthorized persons whose have a tractor-trailer. Semitrailers, also known as container chassis, are provided, in the front area of the chassis, with a fifth wheel coupling pin also known as a kingpin, particularly in accordance with DIN Standard 74080 or ISO Standard 337. With such an arrangement, via a tractor-trailer equipped with a fifth wheel, in particular in accordance with DIN Standard 74081, the semitrailer easily be picked up and transported on public roads. Anti-theft protection arrangements of known design cylindrically encompass the fifth wheel coupling pin and are secured against being stolen with a cylinder lock. The encompassed fifth wheel coupling pin can not longer be introduced into the fifth wheel.
The known anti-theft protection arrangements have the disadvantage that the driver must manually secure and lock the securing unit to the fifth wheel coupling pin. The attachment is done from below in an inconvenient posture, and the securing unit as well as hands or gloves become soiled with grease and road dirt. This is true particularly when the securing unit is attached during darkness. Moreover, the securing unit soils the place where it is stored when not in use. After use, the soil can be removed only at considerable effort. This process is so burdensome to the driver that in many cases he will not bother to attach the securing unit.